criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Trading Floor
Read also: ''Blood on the Trading Floor Dialogues '''Blood on the Trading Floor' (Case #12) is the twelfth case of the game and the first in the Financial Center district. Case Background The victim was a stock trader named Samuel Rye, who was found hung up in the Stock Exchange and emptied of his insides. The killer was a stock trader named Harry Krane. Alden Greene needed a new stock trader, so he wanted to hire Samuel. Harry didn't like it when Samuel kept on bragging about his deal with Alden, and as a result, he got jealous and disemboweled Samuel with a samurai sword, and hung the victim up in the Stock Exchange. Victim *'Samuel Rye' (he was found hung up in the Stock Exchange, emptied of his insides) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Harry Krane' Suspects Bc.png|Brooke Chase Jr.png|Jack Ryan Km.png|Kate Murphy Ag.png|Alden Greene Suspect 5 (Harry Krane).PNG|Harry Krane Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer uses face cream. *The killer is a Sagittarius. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes Trading floor.png|Trading Floor Dealing Room.png|Dealing Room Table Games.png|Table Games Casino Lounge.png|Casino Lounge Abandoned Platform.png|Abandoned Platform Subway benches.png|Subway Benches Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Greene Casino Chip) *Ask Brooke Chase about the victim. *Talk to Jack about the victim. *Investigate Table Games. (Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) *Talk to Kate about the note. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Alden wants to talk about the case. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Sword Sheath, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Samurai Sword Sheath. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Brooke about her yelling at the victim. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Prescription Bottle, Box of Empty Bottles) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (00:30:00) *Talk to Harry about being at the party with the victim. *Examine Box of Empty Bottles. (Result: Zodiac Pendant) *Analyze Zodiac Pendant. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Kate needs to talk to you. *Investigate Subway Benches. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Money Bet) *Talk to Harry about the bet. *Investigate Dealing Room. (Clue: Smartphone, Torn Contract) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Jack about the victim's phone threat. *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Contract) *Talk to Alden about his business relationship with the victim. *Examine Samurai Sword. (Progress-Sensitive) (Result: Bloody Hair) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Kate requests your help. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Garbage Bag) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Kate's Casino Key) *Give Kate her key back. (Reward: Burger) *Jack needs help. *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clue: Broken Club Card) *Examine Broken Club Card. (Result: Club Card) *Examine Unreadable Club Card Number. (Result: Club Card Number) *Analyze Club Card Number. (03:00:00) *Give Jack his card back. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Brooke would like to talk to you. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Helmet) *Examine Samurai Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Inform Brooke about the samurai. (Reward: Samurai Helmet) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *In the Additional Investigation of this case, when you examine Kate Murphy's key, the tag with it says "Green Casino" instead of "Greene Casino". It must have been a mistake by the makers of the game. *At the Table Games scene, when you use the Instant Magnifier booster on hat, the hat is white, but in the scene, the hat is black. It must have been a mistake by the makers of the game. *This case and Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) are the only two cases in which one of the suspects help you find the murder weapon used for the murder (in this case, Brooke Chase wanted the team to look at the samurai sword) rather than by conventional police findings. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center